Never Had A Dream Come True
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: S&L, but not neccesary who you think Sequel to Lucky! My friends were bugging me to do a sequel, also, the only one that reviewed to this story wanted one as well. COMPLETED Plz R&R! My friend literaly MADE me write this, I don't have a clue why.


Destiny's Angels: Thank you!!! You were the only person who reviewed. Thank you _so_ much! Here's the sequel you asked for. Enjoy!!! Love your motto by the way.

Disclaim: I do not own CC/S or the song 'Never Had A Dream Come True'.

"……" = talking

'……' = thinking

*POV* = Point of view

I dedicate this sequel to my friends Leosa and Juliet who had supported me from the beginning of this fic(well, maybe not from the _beginning_, for Leosa anyway^_^).

****

Never Had A Dream Come True

__

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

__

Hollywood, America

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was bright; the birds were chirping; a 20-year-old woman, with emerald eyes and silky honey-brown hair that goes a little past her shoulder, was sleeping on a large king size double bed. Her name was Lucky. 

Lucky was a singer; she has been ever since she won a singing competition when she was 16. Even though she has a wonderful voice and lots of money, she can't remember any thing about her past. She does not even know her name, they called her Lucky at the hospital because she was lucky to survive an accident that was the cause of her amnesia. Every day is the same to her, every morning she was woken up by a 'Knock, knock, knock'. She never gets up though, it does not matter to her, every day is just the same, and it is not like she really cared. She just wants to stay in bed and sleep through the morning. That, however, is not a possibility for a superstar like Lucky.

"Lucky, wake up." Her personal stylist shouted. "You need to get change, your flight for Japan is in 3 hours and we need you to look your best." The stylist, Angela, opened the door since she knows Lucky would never get up on her own. "Come on, wake up. Time to get you to look like a beauty," Angela said while pulling the covers off Lucky. "Angie, I don't wanna get up." Lucky moaned, curling into a ball. "You know you can't just lie there, you need to get to Japan, for your round-the-world tour. You're starting your tour in Japan, you chose it yourself, remember? Now come on, we don't have all day, get into the shower." With a lot of moaning and groaning Lucky went into the shower.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Studio

Sam walked along the corridors, looking for someone. He saw a blonde head not far from him and walked towards him. "Daniel," he spoke to the half German, "why in the world did you give me an assignment of baby-sitting an American singer?" Daniel turned and saw Sam's angry face glaring at him. "Hey, Sam. Well...er…you see…er. I needed someone to show her around Sam, no one else is free, you'll have to do it. Anyway, I heard that she is very beautiful."

"But I'm only the lighting and sound manager! I didn't sign up to baby-sit a popstar, however beautiful she is."

"Sorry Sam, you'd have no choice in this, I'm the director not you now move! Her plane arrives in an hour." Sam scowled, it was not a good day for this 21 year old. He scowled even more as he walked back down the corridor, glaring at anyone that even glance at him.

__

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been 

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tokyo Airport

Lucky got out from her private plane. "Japan, finally," she smiled and skipped down the rest of the steps. "Lucky, come over here." Candy, her manager said. 

"Coming Candy," replied Lucky and made her way over to Candy, as she got nearer, she notice a guy around her age standing there. She smiled at the stranger and spoke to Candy. "What is it?" Lucky asked. 

"Lucky this is Mr…er…" Candy stuttered as she tried to pronounce the name on the card in her hand, failing. "Just call me Sam," the stranger said with a Japanese accent that seems to have something else mixed with it as well. "Okay Sam, right, Lucky, this is Sam as he has just said," Candy pointed to Sam. "He is the lighting and sound manager in the Tokyo studio and has been kind enough to offer to be our tour guide while we are here." Sam rolled his eyes thinking, 'volunteered', yeah right, more like forced. "Nice to meet you Sam, it's a pleasure to have you working for us," Lucky said, extending her hand, Sam took it and smiled. "I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

~*~

*Sam's POV*

I stood there looking at the plane door, waiting for it to open again. What in the world is she doing in there, putting 3 inches of make-up on her face? I sighed to myself as I stood there impatiently, next to me is Lucky's manager, Candy. These Americans sure have strange names. The door finally opened and Candy called out to Lucky. As she got closer I cannot believe my eye, Daniel was right, she is _very_ beautiful indeed, but that doesn't make me want to baby-sit her…well, maybe just a little. She had long honey brown hair down to the middle of her back with two bangs framing her face. Her figure was perfect and her eyes are like Jades shining brightly however small the amount of light is shining on them. Candy is saying something, oh she can't pronounce my surname, Americans. "Just call me Sam," I said. Lucky extended her hand and I shook it, smiling.

__

I never had a dream come true 

'Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Starlight 5 Star Hotel

Lucky walked into her room completely exhausted from the flight. Sam had taken them strait to the Hotel saying that they should get some rest before going around the city. "Brad, I'm going to sleep now okay?" Lucky asked her bodyguard.

"Okay Lucky, I'll be right next door if you need me." Brad replied as he exited the room using a side the that attach their two rooms together so they do not have to go out into the corridor to go into each other's room. Lucky lied down, staring at the ceiling, she sighs. 'That Sam guy sure was cute, wonder does he have a girlfriend?' She smiled to herself. 'Maybe he doesn't, wonder if he's looking for one?' She turns over on her bed. 'Stop dreaming Lucky, you have a tour to worry about, you can't start dreaming about a guy who you've only met for less than 1 hour.' Lucky's smile faded and she sighed. 'Great, why did I _have_ to have a tour? It's not like I want one or anything.' She sighs again, 'oh well, better get some rest or I won't have any energy for tomorrow.' She closed her eyes soon drifted off to dream land.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tokyo Studio

Daniel yawned, he had stayed up all night organising the tour for the singer Lucky tomorrow, it was very hard work and sometimes he wondered why he chose this job, especially when he had problems like the one walking towards him right now. "Okay Daniel, I like took her to her hotel and like now there should be like someone who like can give her a tour around like Japan other than like me. Like, she's a pain, honestly and like I don't see why she want a tour around Japan like today out of like _all_ the days there are. Like why am _I_ the one popstar-sitting her huh, like, it's not like I don't have like work to do you know." Daniel's problem complained. "Sa-" Daniel tried to say be his problem cut him off. "Daniel, you really should like help me like out here. I am only like good with sound, I cannot like baby sit, like, a big baby! She is really like annoying you know." Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are you like looking at Sam, you like don't like know how like annoying she like is!" 

"Sally, Sally!" Daniel shouted, finally Sally calmed down. "Listen Sally, there _is _no one else, I already have to send Sam here to give a tour to another popstar. And everyone else is busy with the concerts Lucky and Rini are having. It's not my fault that they chose to come to Japan at around the same time!" Daniel tried to reasoned with Sally. "But Sam like has a like nice singer, while I like have to like look after a like total like Snob. I like came to Japan because like there are like job opportunities like here. Where as like in like Vegas, there is no like jobs I'm like interested in. It's all like to do with like being a like waiter and like things like that." Sally continued putting 'like's in her sentences. "What's with the 'like's?" Sam asked from behind his papers. "I like put 'like's when I'm like really really like angry or like annoyed or like irritated. So like if you like hear be like saying 'like' all the like time then it's like when I'm like angry or like annoyed or like irritated so don't like annoy me like any like further." Sally, like, replied. 

"Whatever you say Sally, whatever you say." Sam said as he got up from behind his desk, leaving Daniel to deal with Sally on her own. It was 9:45 and he has to pick up Lucky to give her a tour. As he got into his car, he thought about yesterday when he met Lucky for the first time. 'I can't believe I never heard of her before, she sure is pretty. Wonder if she has a boyfriend, maybe I should ask her out. Very funny Sam, she's a famous singer, she'll never go out with someone like you, even if she hasn't got a boyfriend yet.' Sam thought to himself as he drove out of the parking lot. He is due to meet Lucky at 10:00 at the _Starlight Hotel_. 'I can't wait to see her again' Sam thought as he drove along the busy road. 'Don't be stupid Sam, there is no chance of her ever liking you now stop thinking about her that way and get to the hotel.'

__

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tokyo Stadium

The stadium was jam packed, the crowd were screaming like mad, waiting excitedly, waiting for Lucky. Suddenly a giant star could be seen from the background of the stage and light suddenly appeared showing a shadow, someone was behind the star. Explosions occurred, silver confetti was shot out, the star was pulled away and Lucky looked up, met by thousands of screaming fans. Lucky smiled and started her show. 

~*~

Backstage was Sam, doing his job for Lucky's first concert. "Right, that should go there, no, no there, yes, yes that's right, perfect. The drums need to be faster for the next song. Hey you, not so low, it'll shine in her eyes." Sam ordered, this was the first concert and he's back to doing what he loved. "Sir," a guy came up to him, "we have a problem with the lighting position for the next act sir." Sam turned round to face him. "Well what are you waiting for, lead me to it." Walking up on the suspended walkways, Sam saw Lucky performing one of her song and could not help but stop and stare. 'She's beautiful' he thought as Lucky did a double back flip then twisted in the air landing on her feet perfectly. "Um…Sir? The…um…lighting position." Sam snapped out of his reverie. "Oh right, sorry, keep going." Sam said as he walked away, but not before taking one last glance at Lucky.

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be 

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Starlight 5 Star Hotel - Tokyo Studio

Lucky woke up to the sound of ringing. "Hello?" She said, picking the phone up from her bedside table. "Hey Lucky, it's Sam, do you want to have a picnic today? I know a place where no one will recognise you." Sam spoke through the phone. "Um…alright, I'm free today." Lucky replied, smiling and thought. 'He's so nice, he's been taking me out for weeks now and he always manage to take me somewhere no one recognises me. It's been so much fun.' Lucky continued thinking until Sam's voice broke her chain of thoughts. "Great! I'll pick you up at 11:30 alright? Oh, and you don't have to prepare anything, just yourself. I'll do get everything else." 

"Really? Thank you _so_ much. See you at 11:30." Lucky's sweet voice drifted to Sam through his phone. "Bye," he said before switching off his mobile. He was in the Tokyo studio, getting bored out of his mind. He has nothing to do for once because Lucky do not have a concert today and Rini, the singer Sally was complaining about, left few days ago. 'Speaking of Sally,' he thought, looking over at his colleague. "HOW LIKE DARE YOU LIKE DO LIKE THAT! DID YOU LIKE KNOW LIKE HOW LIKE EMBARRASSED I LIKE WAS? DID YOU LIKE EVEN LIKE STOP TO LIKE THINK LIKE HOW LIKE THIS WOULD LIKE AFFECT LIKE OTHER LIKE PEOPLE? HUH, HUH, HUH? LIKE DID YOU?" Sally was screaming at the top of her lungs. Daniel sweatdropped and tried to calm Sally down. "Um…Sa-" he started but Sally cut him off. "LIKE NO! YOU LIKE DIDN'T LIKE DID YOU? NO LIKE YOU LIKE DIDN'T LIKE THINK AT LIKE ALL NOW LIKE DID YOU? I LIKE DIDN'T LIKE THINK LIKE YOU DID." Sally was still shouting like mad. "SALLY!" Daniel tried again, yelling louder this time, but it was not loud enough. "LIKE YOU LIKE DIDN'T LIKE CARE LIKE DID YOU? NO LIKE YOU LIKE DIDN'T…" Sam got up and left the room, before he becomes deaf. 'Honestly, they'll fall in love one day,' he laughed silently to himself as he got into his car, a dark green Jaguar. 'That will be a day to remember, Daniel and Sally, Sally the girl who always shout at Daniel, Daniel, the guy who gets a headache every time Sally shouts at him.' Sam's thought soon drifted off to Lucky while he drove to _Starlight_ hotel. 'Unlike me who have already fallen in love.' He smiled to himself as he reached the hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Starlight 5 Star Hotel

Lucky looked at herself in the mirror, 'I guess this would do,' she thought. 'I hope Sam likes this.' She smiled, 'I've been thinking about him 24/7, I think I'm in love.' She sighed as she fell down onto her bed, hugging a teddy bear that Sam had made himself and gave her on their last meeting. 'Maybe he loves me too.' Lucky thought, holding the teddy bear above her so she can look at it better.

Suddenly, a vision came to her. A guy with piercing amber eyes and messy brown hair came in to view. He said, "Sakura, it's me, Shaolan. I love you Sakura, don't leave me," the boy said. Lucky suddenly felt guilty, someone said he loved her, no one ever said that to her before. She felt really guilty. If that guy really loved her, then she shouldn't really go out with Sam right?

__

I never had a dream come true 

'Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

~*~

Sam parked his card and got out of it. He checked his watch and saw that he was 5 minutes early. 'Oh well, I'm sure Lucky won't mind if I'm a bit early.' 

~*~

There was a knock on the door. 'Oh he's early,' Lucky thought as she when to get it. 'Maybe he does care,' was what she thought until the mysterious guy she just saw appeared in her head again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

__

Tomoeda, Japan

Penguin Park

Sam and Lucky were having a great time, they kissed, talked, french kissed, talked, kissed, talked, took a Polaroid picture and talked. As you can see they talked a lot and they have been talking about a _lot _of things. Then Sam brought up a subject that made Lucky jump. "You know, it's funny because ever since I lost my memory after surviving an accident, I kept dreaming about this girl, she's just like you except for one thing, her name is Sakura not Lucky. " Lucky was surprised, the guy in her vision called her Sakura. "Really?" Lucky said, shocked. "Well today, when I was getting ready for when you came over I saw a vision. It was a guy and he called me Sakura, saying something about not leaving him. I can't really remember what he looked like but he had…" Lucky looked up and froze, as did Sam. 

~*~

*Lucky's POV*

'Oh my Gawd.' I thought to myself. It was because I was staring up at the exact same amber eyes as the guy in my vision. That must mean he's Shaolan! Suddenly, all my memories came back in a flash. It was so fast that it took me a moment to sort them all out, then I remembered _everything_.

~*~

*Sam's POV*

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be! She can't be Sakura. But she is, she has the exact same eyes as Sakura. Memories are coming back to me, I could see them in flashes, and then I remembered. I remembered who I am, why am I here, how did I lose my memory, where are my family.

~*~

*Normal POV*

Sam and Lucky, or rather Shaolan and Sakura, stared at each other. They were both gaping for words but neither could say anything. Finally Shaolan spoke, "I er…I should take you back to the hotel." Sakura went inside Shaolan's car without saying a word while Shaolan cleared up their food and rubbish. The journey back to the hotel was in silence, neither of them spoke, neither knew what to say, or particularly want to. When they got to the hotel, Sakura got out of the car and went inside straight away, not even looking back once.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Starlight 5 Star Hotel

As soon as Sakura stepped into her room Brad rushed up to her. "Sakura there you are!" Brad exclaimed, clearly relieved. "Did you forget? We're leaving for New Zealand tomorrow." Sakura's head shot up. 

"What! It's _Tomorrow_?"

"Yes Lucky, tomorrow, at 10:00am"

"Oh, right then, let me call someone first." Lucky said before taking the phone into the bathroom so she can have some privacy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Shaolan's POV

I just sat there in my apartment, staring of into space, mentally debating whether I should go after Sakura or not.

I can't love her, I just can't. She's a superstar now, it's not the same as it was, I wish she could see that. But I loved her, I almost gave up my title of future leader of the clan just to be with her. Maybe I should just go back to China, I can't, it'll be too strange. I thought about her message on the answering machine.

*FLASH BACK*

I went inside my apartment and saw my answering machine's alert light blinking. I switched it on and stopped dead when I heard Sakura's voice. "Hey Shaolan, it's Sakura. I have just been reminded that my flight to New Zealand is tomorrow, at 10:00 am. I'm just saying that I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier today and I was wondering, maybe you can come with me. I'm sure Candy will be able to find you a job, maybe you could be my second bodyguard since you're so good at martial arts. Or maybe you can be my personal light and sound organiser for all my concerts. Well I got to go and pack now, I hope I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Shaolan," there was a pause, "I love you." 

*END FLASH BACK* 

__

You'll always be the one I know 

I'll never forget

There'll be too many questions to answer and I'll never see Sakura again. A picture caught his eyes, it was the Polaroid picture he took Sakura and him were in the park having a picnic, when they got there memory back, when everything start to go wrong. I do love her, I know that, she knows it as well, right? She knows that the reason we can't be together is because that she is a famous popstar right? What if she doesn't! Oh Sakura, I do love you. But shouldn't I go after her and be with her if I really do. I don't know. He sighed, then he remembered something, he remembered when he and Sakura were stuck in that ditch. I had twisted his ankle and told her that she can go if she wanted because it was really late at night but she refused.

*FLASH BACK*

"You can go it you want you know, you don't have to wait here until Daniel comes." I said to her. She shook her head. "No, it's alright, I'll wait here with you. You'll get lonely otherwise." 

"But you don't have to…"

"I'll never leave you no matter what." She whispered sleepily and we drifted off to sleep.

*END FLASH BACK*

It's too late now anyway, she'll already be in the plane, waiting for it to take of and fly her to New Zealand. I didn't leave you because I don't love you Sakura, you've got to understand. I really do love you. Maybe I don't, 'cos if I really did love Sakura then I would never have left you or let you leave me no matter what like you said. My eyes widened as I realise my mistake, I really do love Sakura so I should do what ever I can to prevent her from leaving, or go with her, she did offer after all. Gosh, I'm so _stupid_, I rushed to the door grabbed my car keys, slipped on my shoes and rushed to my car. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura looked at the airport behind her as she got ready to go through the gates of departure. 'I guess he doesn't love me after all.'

__

It's no use looking back or wondering

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaolan muttered to himself as he accelerated pass the speed limit. "Come on, come on, go faster dammit." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lucky, are you alright?" 

Sakura smiled as practically everyone still call her 'Lucky' even though she knows that it is not her real name. "Yes I'm fine Brad, you don't have to worry."

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaolan rushed into the airport, running towards the private jet terminal. A security guard halted him. "I'm afraid you cannot go through here sir, it's only for private jets." The security guard said. 

"I need to see the singer Lucky, it is very important." Shaolan said quickly, taking out his light and sound manager for the _Tokyo_ _Studio_ ID and showing it to the security guard. "Here's my ID, I really need to see Lucky, before she leaves on her flight." 

"I need to check that so please follow me." The security guard walked off, with Shaolan at his heels, anxious to get into the terminal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No matter how I try and try

I just can't say goodbye

"Lucky, it's time to board." Brad told Lucky lightly.

"Huh? Oh right, okay then." Sakura said, showing obvious sadness.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Brad asked.

"Yes I'm sure Brad, very sure." Sakura replied, trying to brighten up.

"Okay then, let's go." Brad said worriedly. Sakura looked back once then followed Brad.

"SAKURA!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaolan was running as fast as he could, it was 10:00am exactly. He ran faster, soon he spotted two figures in front of him. One of them was Sakura, and she had her back to him, walking away. "SAKURA!" Shaolan shouted. Sakura turned round hearing her name and saw Shaolan. "Shaolan!" Sakura squealed, running towards him. They met in the middle with a kiss. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come." Sakura cried when they have broken the kiss. "Of course I would come, I love you remember?" Shaolan said, rubbing the tears away with his thumb. "And I'll always love no matter what Sakura." 

"Really?" Sakura sniffed, trying to stop crying from happiness.

"Really." Shaolan reassured, as they boarded Sakura's private jet, together.

I never had a dream come true 

'Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you……

__

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeay! I finished another one!!! Hope you all liked it and please review!

__


End file.
